It's good to have friends!
by Jodie-chan
Summary: Lights, camera. Action! The Winter Cup's champion Seirin High School and Kiseki no Sedai reunite in a TV show!/Just a funny fic with lots of humor! Kuroko with Seirin and the Generation of Miracles.


**Settings:** (Follows the manga timeline) Set after the Winter Cup and let's say Seirin won, Rakuzan got 2nd place and and Kaijo got 3rd place.

**Summary:** Lights, camera. Action! The Winter Cup's champion Seirin High School and Kiseki no Sedai reunite in a TV show!

**It's good to have friends!**

A week after the end of the high school basketball Winter Cup Championship, Seirin received a call from a popular Sports TV network asking them to be a featured in a live interview. The team's coach Aida Riko agreed without batting an eyelash saying it would be a good morale booster for the team. Unknown to Seirin there were still a few people invited to the said interview. They're in for a great surprise.

"Listen up boys; you have to be in your best behaviour! We're going to appear on TV for the whole country to see, so don't shame Seirin's name! Do I make myself clear?!" said Riko to her team while holding a paper fan.

Everyone gulped and nodded their heads. They're inside a room while waiting for their turn.

"Coach sure is fired up today, isn't she?" asked Kagami.

"Well, Riko's just happy because we're getting a lot of attention lately," Kiyoshi said with a soft smile on his face.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, how's your knee?" suddenly asked by the teal-haired boy who appeared out of nowhere beside Kagami.

"Whoa!" gasped Kagami. 'I haven't experienced that in a while.' "What the heck Kuroko, can you make yourself known if you're already here? You're really bad for the heart!" Kagami said while clutching his chest.

"I've been here all this time," Kuroko retorted with his usual deadpanned look.

"Well, I already have an appointment with some doctors next week, and I need to undergo some tests too before the surgery." He said and sighed at the same time, "Besides I just want to be with the team once more."

Every member of the team looked at him with a hint of sadness in their eyes.

"Hahaha, why do you look so gloomy all of sudden?" He said laughing while scratching the back of his head. "It's not like we won't see each other again."

"Dumbass! You started it and what's with the cheesy line anyway." Hyugga said irritated while showing a tick on his head.

"Right, right, so let's just have fu~n!" Kiyoshi said grinning.

"Yosh! I can show my cool side!" Kagami said while pumping his right fist in the air.

"Do you have any Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked with the same blank look.

"Bas****! What's that supposed to mean Kuroko? I'm always cool!" He said with a glare.

Suddenly a paper fan came down hard on Kagami's head, courtesy of none other than their charismatic coach.

"Bakagami! Don't you dare mess up this interview or I'll triple your muscle training!" shouted Riko with a menacing look that made all members crinched in fright.

Kagami gulped, "Yes ma'am!"

"Triple muscle training…Kagami-kun will turn into bulky bulk Mc bulk." Kuroko said absent-mindedly, of course with the same poker face he had.

Everyone snickered while Kagami had a horrified look on his face. For Kami's sake he's a basketball player not a wrestler! He decided to keep his mouth shut over the risk of getting punish by their coach and turning him into a Mc bulk.

Suddenly the door opened and one of the staff informed them that it's almost time for the show to start.

"Seirin, can all of you please follow me, we'll do your make up and please wear your jerseys." A woman in her thirties said with a smile.

Riko spun around and faced her team with her hands on her waist. "Remember what I told you earlier or suffer the consequences." And then with a sickeningly sweet smile and voice she said, "Especially you Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun please don't wander off all by yourself. You two are such a pain sometimes." Although Riko stated it with a smile, the words were like blades cutting every muscle-fibre in your body.

All twelve members of Seirin were standing in one side of the studio waiting to be called. There were bleachers common in most TV studios in Japan located in front of the live audience. The host and the hostess were holding microphones and cue cards. Lights and cameras were all over. The show is also broadcasted streaming all over the internet.

"Ok, in 3, 2, 1, action!" The director said while a camera panned to both the hosts of the show.

"Good evening to our viewers all over the country and to all the audience present here in the studio. This is Miyano Akira together with Sasaki Takashi-san." The other host bowed his head a little and waived to the camera.

"Tonight is very special because we are going to interview live, the Winter Cup champions this year in the high school basketball scene!" Miyano said to her co-host.

"That's right Miyano-san. I'm actually very eager to interview them; since they're a fairly new team formed 2 years ago but climbed they're way up in just a year, winning the Winter Cup Championship." Sasaki said animatedly with his left hand waiving in all directions.

"Oh I can feel your excitement Sasaki-san! I can't wait to introduce them. So let's go ahead and do that!"

The studio suddenly turned dark, a song played in the background and then neon lights of different colors flickered through out the studio. One of the staff ushered the group towards the center.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Winter Cup's champions! Seirin High School!" Miyano shouted while Sasaki urged them to come forward in front of the audience. The audience were clapping while they entered and proceeded to the center of the studio.

"Sasaki-san, please introduce them. Please waive your hand or say something when your names are called, Ok?" Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Whoa Tsuchi! This is cool but nerve wracking; I think I might piss on my pants." Koganei whispered to Tsuchida.

"Hell yeah! I'm sweating bullets although we're just standing here." Tsuchida whispered back to Koganei.

"All right we'll start with the team's coach. She's a 2nd year in Serin and daughter of a renowned sports trainer and former national basketball player! Aida Riko-san!" Sasaki said with glee.

The mic was handed to Riko. "Aida Riko desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" She said with a cutesy smile while bowing. Every member of Seirin's team was thinking 'She's faking it, she's as nervous as everyone else.'

"Thanks Aida-san. Next is the captain of the team. Also a 2nd year and known as the clutch shooter, Hyugga Junpei-kun!" exclaimed Sasaki.

"Ahhh…hahaha." Hyugga said while sporting a nervous smile on his face. "Nice to meet you", and bowed a little.

Seirin members' thoughts, 'Senpai is soooo lame.'

"We have another 2nd year, Seirin's Center and also known as one of the Uncrowned Generals! The 'Iron Heart', Kiyoshi Teppei-kun." Sasaki said with so much theatrics.

Kiyoshi only smiled and waived.

"Do you want to say something Kiyoshi-kun?" asked the host Sasaki.

"Hmmm…let's have fu~n!"

Everyone sweatdropped, that's very Kiyoshi.

"Okay let's move on, another 2nd year and Seirin's Point Guard, also known for his 'Eagle Eye, Izuki Shun-kun!"

"Hello! Oh no hell-no!" Izuki said with a grin.

"Huh?" Both the hosts said. They didn't seem to get the pun.

Hyugga was giving Izuki a death glare. "Izuki go buy a pizza and never come back! Ever!"

Everyone snickered trying to control their laughter.

"Let's continue! Another 2nd year and Seirin's Small forward, the hook shooter with serene character! Mitobe Rin-kun!"

Mitobe only nodded. Everyone just nodded too. That's all there is to it.

"Ok, next we have 2 more 2nd years, Tsuchida-kun and the jack of all trades, master of none Koganei-kun!" Sasaki finished with glee.

Everyone sweat dropped again, looking at their coach. The likely culprit who provided those data. She smiled back innocently at them. "Nani?"

Seirin members' thoughts, 'Coach is scary' and 'She knows us too well'.

"Alright, I'll introduce the last five members then Sasaki-san." Miyano, the other host said while giving the rest of them with a sweet smile. She looked very professional with a pencil cut skirt and a blazer over a white blouse. Miyano is in her mid-thirties and has been in the TV industry for a long time. She used to be a sports writer in a sports magazine.

"A freshman in Seirin, he attended most of his middle school days in America and currently the 'Ace of Seirin', Winter Cup's MVP of the year. The Power Forward! Kagami Taiga-kun!" Miyano exclaimed, her face almost splitting with a smile.

"Ah Yo!" Kagami said with a smirk, trying to act cool.

"Wow Kagami-kun you're quite tall for your age! You're only 16 right? And wow, you have well defined muscles too!" She said while touching Kagami's biceps.

Kagami flinched a little. He was a bit uncomfortable with the attention. "Ah yeah." He said while scratching the back of his head and sporting a blush on his face.

Seirin members' thoughts, 'Who would've thought that Kagami could blush.'

Host Sasaki cleared his throat to warn Miyano-san, that flirting with a 16 year old on a national TV is just SO WRONG!

"Ah…hahaha, okay then I'll introduce the next one. Another freshman in Seirin, he used to be known as the Phantom 6th man of the Generation of Miracles. He calls himself 'the shadow'." Miyano was thinking, 'Generation of Miracles? The Shadow? What lame titles are these? Seriously they're exaggerating.'

She continued, "The pass specialist, Seirin no.11! Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"

Silence.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun!"

Another silence enveloped the studio.

"So…he's not here?" Miyano turned to the rest of the team with a questioning look, when all of a sudden; a pale face of a boy with sky blue eyes and hair appeared before her.

"Gahh!" She screamed her lungs out. "W-who are you?!" She asked still clutching her chest.

"Gomen nasai." He said and bowed a little. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He finished with the same blank look that no one could ever decipher.

"Kuroko-kun? You're the Phantom 6th man?" asked Miyano with disbelief. She didn't even sense his presence at all. She still wondered how he did it.

"Ohh! So it's really true! The rumour about the phantom 6th man of the generation of miracles is not just a rumour at all! I'm a huge fan!" He went and grabbed Kuroko's hand and shook it.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed a little. His team mates were awed. They didn't expect Kuroko to have a fan, well since his pretty much invisible on a daily basis.

"Oh well enough of that, please finish the rest of the members Miyano-san." He turned to his co-host.

"Ah yes, the freshmen trio!" She said while sporting a fake smile. Still hasn't recovered from the shock of seeing Kuroko.

Everyone sweat dropped…again. They've been doing it a lot lately.

"Thank you Miyano-san. Introduction is over so please minna-san sit there on the bleachers. We'll start the interview after the break." He faced the camera and winked with a thumb up sign.

After a few commercials, the show went live again.

They heard the director said, "Ok standby, we're going live in 3,2,1."

"We're back here in Balls 101!" Miyano said in a cheerful voice. She seemed to have recovered from her shock earlier.

"That's right Miyano-san. So we'll start to ask questions to our guests and the audience will also be given a chance to ask a few questions." He said while sitting himself in the sofa located on the right side of the bleachers, facing the audience and little bit on the sideways of the guests.

While holding her cue cards, Miyano asked Seirin members. "Winter Cup is your first title right? So when the game was about to end and you heard the buzzer and realized that you actually won, what was the first thing that came to your mind? Anyone can answer."

"Hyugga-kun since you're the captain, please give us your thoughts." Sasaki said while giving a strict glare to his co-host who was about to mention Kagami's name. She was giving a tooth-decaying smile towards Kagami.

"Ah…well, honestly that time, I couldn't think of anything at all. In fact, it was still like a dream to most of us." He said while giving a nervous answer but smiling nonetheless.

"How about you Aida-san?" questioned Sasaki towards Riko.

"It's the same for me. Our team was formed just two years ago. We worked hard, we never slacked off and we practiced everyday. And then it was like some sort of destiny that Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun enrolled in Seirin and became part of the team. Our 'Light and Shadow duo'." She said softly with almost glistening tears in her eyes. "And Kiyoshi-kun's comeback made a big impact too. They're like the driving force of this team. But everyone works really hard, no exceptions! They all gave their best, pushed hard and even surpassed their limits. So…this title is really special to us…to me." She ended with a contented smile and shot her team mates with an I-deserve-a-group-hug-later look.

The audience clapped loudly as she finished her response. Her team mates looked very proud of their coach.

"Wow! That was really nice Aida-san and very well said." Sasaki commented. And before he could continue, Miyano cut him off and turned towards Kagami.

"How about you Kagami-kun?" She asked with a way too sweet voice.

"Well, that time there's nothing much on my mind but to crush our opponent!" He said with a proud look.

"Kagami-kun is trying to act cool again." Kuroko butted suddenly, with an almost non-existent glee in his eyes as if to make fun of his 'Light'.

"Huh! What are you saying Kuroko, I'm always cool, right Miyano-san?" He suddenly said to the host who flushed a little bit.

"Oh Yes! Kagami-kun looks really cool!" She said, and again with the diabetes induced smile of hers.

Every Seirin members' thoughts, 'Kagami is a Madame killer!' but nobody voiced it out except…

"Kagami-kun is such a Madame killer." Kuroko bluntly exclaimed equipped with a poker face.

The audience laughed, everyone laughed while the host Miyano was red as a tomato.

"Kuroko!" Kagami growled while holding Kuroko's face with his palm.

"Ahahaha, that's a good one Kuroko-kun! I like that bluntness. Now I become your number one fan!" He said with a smirk showing off his teeth. It glistened a little.

Miyano gaped at what was happening in front of her. And if looks could kill, Kuroko would drop dead including the host Sasaki.

The director signalled for another break.

"Before we continue, we'll have another short break. After the commercials, we'll have another surprise for all our audience and viewers so don't change the channel. Balls 101 will be right back." Sasaki ended.

While the commercials were running, Seirin were still making fun of Kagami and most of them were trying to control their guffaws.

On the other side of the studio, Miyano was shooting daggers to Sasaki. There were rumours that two hosts were rivals at work and always trying to outshine each other.

"Ah I see, so they're here? Good, good, make sure they're ready. Wil be going live in a few minutes." Sasaki was talking on his phone. Miyano narrowed her eyes towards Takashi. Takashi noticed Miyano looking at him.

"Are you plotting something Sasaki-san?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Plotting? What are you saying Miyano-san? I'll just spice it up a little. Hahahaha!" He walked back in front of the camera while laughing to himself like a psycho who escaped from mental instutuion.

Miyano followed while seething. 'Arrogant ass! I'll show who the better host is! You'll see! I'll steal the limelight from you!' And that what was running on Miyano's brain.

The director signalled again, "Ok we're going live in 3,2,1!"

"And we're back live here in the studio with our special guests Serin High School!" Miyano said with a confident smile and professional aura.

Sasaki lifted an eyebrow a little while giving an upturned smile towards Miyano. 'Hmm, looks like Miyano's in battle mode already huh. Well, we'll see.'

"That's correct Miyano-san! And as I've told you earlier, we'll have more surprise guests, who'll be joining us tonight." Sasaki stated proudly with 'I-win-look'.

"Surprise guests?" questioned Miyano trying to hide her surpise as not to look stupid in front of the guests and audience.

Murmurs were heard from the audience and even Seirin had questioning looks on their faces.

"Oh Yes surprise guests, sorry I forgot!" Miyano said with her on-TV-smile only.

'Fake old-hag', Sasaki thought and smirked. "Then to spice up the program, we also invited a few people tonight. Actually it's more like a reunion!" He said while smiling towards Seirin.

Seirin had no clue whatsoever so they just waited for what Sasaki would say.

With all dramatics and everything, Sasaki started to say, "Dim the lights!" (AN: American Idol? ^ o ^)

Suddenly, the studio was enveloped in total darkness for a few seconds and then a song played in the background. Almost everyone recognized the song! It's 'Can do!', it's a popular song used in an anime! The fast rhythm of the song put the audience and even the guests in an uplifted mood.

And then blinding flashes of lights flickered all through out the studio. Red, blue, green, yellow, purple and pink neon lights danced around the eyes of the audience and guests.

Sasaki stood and roared, "Please welcome, the legends of the middle school basketball scene, 'The Generation of Miracles!'" He shouted it like how a host announces the names of boxers in a boxing match.

The 6 teens with rainbow-colored hair appeared and walked towards the hosts of the show. Miyano was in shock once again. Another bunch of kids with a lame title appeared right before her eyes.

The song played stopped and the normal lightings were turned on once again.

The first one to react was Kagami; he stood and pointed a finger towards the group. "What the! Akashi! Kiseki no Sedai! What are you all doing here?!" He said with an accusing tone.

"Isn't this a TV show? To be interviewed of course. Aren't you too dim? And you said you're the 'True Light'.'' Akashi eyed Kagami with menacing glare apparent in his heterochromatic eyes that could send shivers on anyone's spine.

"Akashi-kun it's been a while." Kuroko stood and bowed a little to greet his former captain.

"It's good to see you again Tetsuya." Akashi turned towards Kuroko and gave him a small smile or more like a smirk. Who knows?

Seirin still had shocked faces and couldn't react right away except for Kagami and Kuroko.

"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed Sasaki "This is a beautiful reunion indeed, The Generation of Miracles and their Phantom 6th man!"

Miyano shot Sasaki with a seething glare that said you-cheater-look on her face.

"Then I'll introduce everyone!" Sasaki has too much energy for his own good. "First is the former captain known for his 'Emperor Eyes'! The genius point guard! Akashi Seijuro-kun!"

Akashi faced the audience and bowed a little. "Good evening everyone." Most of the audiences especially women gasped and then clapped. They didn't know why but they feel the need to. Survival instincts perhaps.

"Ok, now is the vice-captain also known as the perfect shooter! The shooting guard! Midorima Shintaro-kun!"

Midorima adjusted his glasses with his right hand while his left hand was holding a Swiss knife. Miyano noticed the taping on his fingers and got curious.

"Midorima-kun, why do you tape your fingers, if I may ask?" She asked.

"It's a necessity for my shots. I also need a good nail care. I listen to Oh-hasa horoscope everyday for a good fortune. I believe in fate and I follow it down to the last detail, so I never miss a shot. Today is a good day for Cancers and my lucky item is a Swiss knife. That's all." Midorima finished in one breath. Everyone was looking at him as if he grew another head.

"Huh?" 'This kid is a weirdo, a freaking horoscope maniac!' Miyano thought who looked like she's about to pull her hair out.

"That's very interesting Midorima-kun!" Sasaki said with gleaming eyes.

Everyone's thoughts on Sasaki, except Midorima, 'You're a weirdo too!'

"Next is the 'The Ace of the Generation of Miracles'! The power forward and the first 'Light'! Aomine Daiki-kun!" Another overly dramatic introduction by Sasaki.

"Ah Yo!" Aomine said haphazardly while scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly Sasaki stood up and beamed. "Amazing Kuroko-kun! They are quite similar indeed. You have such good eyes! How did you do that?" He turned towards Kuroko and asked.

Kuroko just blinked his sky-blue eyes and tilted his head on the side. "Hmn?" He said with a quizzical look.

"Yo Tetsu!" Aomine waived at him.

"It's nice to see you again Aomine-kun." He greeted and bowed a little.

Aomine spotted Kagami. "Whoa! Bakagami's here too!" He said with a smirk.

"Well this is supposed to be Seirin's interview Ahomine!" Kagami stood and lashed out.

"Oh! Brilliant! That's a good competitive spirit!" Sasaki butted in.

Both teens turned to him with Are-you-an-idiot-look on their faces.

"Well let's continue! Next is the genius small forward! The copy cat with his perfect copy and perfect looks! Kise Ryota-kun!" Every female from the audience squealed in delight when they saw the popular model and basketball player waived at them.

"Oh my gawd! It's Kise-kun!" One girl screamed. "He's so hot!" Another banshee screeched. "Ryota-kun you're so cool!" That girl just dropped dead when Kise flashed her with his dashing smile.

"Hello-usse!" and then comically bounced to Kuroko's way. "Kuroko-chii I missed you!" giving the smaller boy a bear hug who's trying to escape from his grip.

"Kise-kun can't…breathe. Let go…" Kuroko said barely alive.

"Oi Kise let him go, you're killing him!" Kagami said while trying to pry Kuroko away from the blond.

"So mean Kagami-cchi! Want a hug too?" Kise said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hell no! And stop with the nickname!" Kagami shouted.

Midorima adjusted his glasses and calmly stated. "Why can't you be honest for once and just accept the generous hug Kise offered."

Everyone looked at Midorima with horrified looks on their faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Everyone's thoughts on Midorima, 'You really are a weirdo!'

"Eh thanks Midorima-cchi! Come on Kagami-cchi let's have a group hug!" Kise started to chase Kagami while Kagami started to run away from Kise in fear for his chastity. (AN: That sounded so wrong!)

"Just let them do what they want. Next is the purple giant! And no it's not Barney! It's the GOM Center, Murasakibara Atsushi-kun!" Sasaki shouted, still brimming with energy.

"Sasaki-chin, want some?" He offered a purple wrapped candy to the host and yawned with dazed eyes. "It's grape flavour." He added.

Sasaki took the candy. "Thanks Murasakibara-kun." They look like David and Goliath with Sasaki standing beside Murasakibara.

"And the last but not the least! The former manager of GOM, the data specialist and analyst! Momoi Satsuki-san!"

Momoi waived and smiled at the audience and all males had hearts on their eyes. She faced Seirin and bounced over towards the love of her life. She literally bounced.

"Tetsu-kun! I missed you!" She tackled and hugged the teal-haired boy.

"Momoi-san, it h-hurts, c-can't breathe." Kuroko was dying again from suffocation. There was no Kagami to save him! Is Kuroko going to die! No! He needs a hero!

"Oi Satsuki stop that! You'll seriously kill Tetsu!" Aomine pried his childhood friend from Kuroko. Hero Aomine came to the rescue!

"Mou stupid Dai-chan! I haven't seen Tetsu-kun in while!" She said while pouting and her assets bouncing. Seirin were all looking with flustered faces.

Seirin boys' thoughts on Kuroko at the moment, 'Die Kuroko!, 'You're lame, boring and invisible but why do chicks dig you!, and Bas**** Kuroko!'

"Momoi-san we saw each other just a week ago." Kuroko said with the usual deadpan look.

"Ok everyone sit down and we'll start the interview. Before that, let's pause for a break. We'll be right back!" He faced the camera and winked again.

Miyano was glaring daggers at Sasaki…again. And if looks could kill, Sasaki would be double dead by now.

"What's wrong Miyano-san? Have you eaten something bad? Your face is scrunched up." Sasaki said with a pompous grin.

Miyano humped and crossed her hands on her chest. "So these are the Generation of Miracles you're talking about?" She asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah, aren't they interesting?" Sasaki said like it's more of a statement than a question.

"They look like just a bunch of rowdy teenagers to me." Miyano closed her eyes while trying to drown the noises around her.

"They're high school students, what do you expect. But that doesn't mean they can't do extraordinary things."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and shot Sasaki with another piercing glare. "They're the most eccentric teenagers I've met so far."

"Well they say that there is only thin line between being a genius and crazy." He stood up and went back in front of the camera. Miyano followed him.

Everyone was already seated. Even Kise and Kagami were back and seemed to be behaving like really good boys. The secret was the paper fan Riko was holding at the moment. It miraculously appeared in her hands, courtesy of Kuroko of course.

They heard director again. "And in 3, 2, 1 we're live!" (AN: He doesn't have a lot of lines, you know, he's just the director, hahaha)

"And we're back live here in the studio!" Miyano said with a professional smile; that can only be used in front of the camera. Holding the cue cards in her hands, she turned to the new guests and to Seirin. "Well, this is really a great surprise isn't it? Especially for Seirin, did you expect to have a grand reunion here in the studio?" She asked towards Seirin's group.

"Reunion? We just saw them last week! It's not like we want to see them everyday. We're tired of seeing their faces!" Kagami stated with an annoyed look.

"Oh I see, I didn't mean to sound rude, sorry Kagami-kun." She said softly with a slightly hurt voice while putting her left hand on her chest.

"Ahh, no, s-sorry. I-I didn't want to raise m-my v-voice, but you know…" Kagami stuttered and everyone eyed him with hawk eyes. Even if they didn't have one but they had eagle eyes anyway.

'Old-hag strikes back.' Sasaki's thoughts at that moment.

Every Seirin members' thoughts, 'Kagami's Madame killer is back!'

"Kagami-kun is a definite Madame killer." Kuroko blurted out his winning statement with a matching stoic face. Brilliance indeed!

"Heh, so Kagami's types are mature women?" Aomine said with a grimace emphasizing the word 'mature'.

"Shut up Ahomine!" Shouted Kagami and turned towards Kuroko. His palm was holding Kuroko's face. "Damn you Kuroko!"

"Eeek Kagamin stop! You're killing Tetsu-kun!" Momoi screeched.

Riko took her paper fan and smacked Kagami's head. "Bakagami, triple muscle training for you tomorrow!"

"What! But coach… Damn!" Kagami cursed under his breath.

"Quadruple!" Riko added with an oni-face.

"Yes ma'am!" Kagami shut his mouth but every GOM members now are curious about Kuroko's statement of the year.

"So Kagami-cchi's type are older?" Kise said with an amused look on his face.

"Shut it Kise! It's not even funny!" Kagami retaliated trying not to shout. Kise was sitting a step above him. Kuroko was sandwiched in between Aomine and Kagami. Momoi was sitting a step lower than Kuroko.

"Hoh, so that old hag is your type Kagami?" He said with a meaningful grin on his face.

Miyano's ears perked. No doubt that she heard it because she turned as red as Akashi's hair. 'That ganguro brat!' Miyano wanted to murder Aomine right at that moment.

"Oh I have an idea! Let's ask all the boys, since all of you are healthy teenagers. Tell us about the types of girls that you like! Do you agree with me audience?" The audience roared in agreement.

Miyano looked menacingly towards Sasaki. 'I swear I'm going to murder you!' If a person can be convicted from thinking of murdering someone, Miyano would have triple counts of murder thinking. Sasaki, Kuroko and Aomine.

"Let's start with Akashi-kun! So what type of girl do you prefer Akashi-kun?" Sasaki asked innocently; as innocent as he could be.

Akashi touched his chin with his left hand while leaning on his knees. He looked somewhat thoughtful and then everyone saw the knowing glint in his eyes. Yes! Everyone saw it and thinking that something horrendous might happen.

_Flashback:_

_After the GOM introduction the show went on a commercial break. Riko was annoyed because she didn't expect that the Generation of Miracles would be there too. She thought Seirin were the only ones invited. It's their time to shine. She stood and ready to complain to the hosts and director when Akashi Seijuro suddenly talked to her._

_He stood and offered his hand in a very gentlemanly way. "You're Seirin's coach Aida Riko-san aren't you?" She nodded but still on her guard. This is the Akashi Seijuro of the Generation of Miracles, the formidable captain of Rakuzan, who knows what's going on inside his genius head._

_Akashi pierced her with his heterochromatic stare as if reading her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. Akashi Seijuro." He offered his hand and Riko took it and shook it._

"_Aida Riko. Seirin's coach." He released her hand and smiled more like smirked at her._

"_Hmm, congratulations on winning in the Winter Cup Riko." Just a few minutes passed and he already dropped the honorifics and calling her by her first name._

_Everyone from Seirin who heard the conversation was flabbergasted. Hyugga was seething but didn't say anything since Riko might use her paper fan on him. Kiyoshi just looked on with an amused face._

_End of flashback._

"A girl who hates losing, besides, winning is everything." Akashi answered.

Every GOM members' thoughts, 'He'll never change.'

"Oh that's a good one Akashi-kun!" Sasaki praised Akashi's response. "What about the others?"

"I like cute and fluffy ones! Like Kuroko-cchi!" Kise beamed like he said something so obvious and everyone wasn't looking at him in a very weird way. "What? Kuroko-cchi's cute and his hair's fluffy! I like it." He retaliated.

"Kise-kun is weird and very gay." Another one of Kuroko's heart-stopping statement coupled with a deadpan look.

"Kuroko-cchi meanie!" Kise started to cry a river.

"Hah! I like big boobs!" Aomine declared proudly. Everyone shot him with a dirty glare. "What! They're filled with dreams!" He added while doing some groping motions with his hands.

"Stupid Dai-chan!" Momoi shrieked.

"Aomine-kun is a pervert." And Kuroko stated flatly.

"Oi Tetsu! Who're you saying a pervert! I'm just an enthusiast!" Aomine defended his stupid principle.

"Hahaha! It's good to be young!" Everyone shot him with are-you-an-idiot look. "What about you Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun?" Sasaki turned to both teens sitting beside each other.

Midorima adjusted his glasses while his other hand played with the Swiss knife. "Someone with a great compatibility with Cancers and according to Oh-hasa horoscope…etc. etc." Midorima finished but no one seemed to listen.

Sasaki almost fell asleep and then he noticed Midorima was done talking. Miyano on his side was like a ticking bomb that will explode any moment.

"What about Murasakibara-kun?" Sasaki asked the giant with sweet tooth.

"Hmmm…I don't know, maybe someone who can feed me with delicious snack and food and sweets." He finished and yawned then opened another bag of chips.

"I see…what about Kuroko-kun, what types of girl do you like?" questioned Sasaki.

Everyone became silent and focused their attention towards the smallest boy.

Still with the blank expression on his face, he blurted out, "Someone who stands out."

Everyone from Seirin and GOM roared in laughter. The audience were dumbstruck together with Miyano. Sasaki was laughing with them, he was enjoying it way too much.

"Bwahahaha! That's epic Tetsu!" Guffawed Aomine.

"Kuroko-cchi is still the best! Hahaha!" Kise laughed hard while hitting the bleacher with his hand.

"Kuroko that's super lame! Gwahahaha!" Roared the tiger, I mean Kagami.

Murasakibara choked on his snacks while hitting his chest. Midorima was hiding his face with his palm. Akashi's leaning on his knees lower but his shoulders were shaking.

"Kuroko is a league of his own." Kiyoshi commented while trying to contain his laughter. All Seirin members were almost rolling on the floor laughing.

Momoi was disappointed because Kuroko's type was very vague. Riko tried to console her by patting her shoulders. "It's ok, it's Kuroko-kun you know." She was snickering too while Momoi continued pouting.

Another commercial break ended.

"It's Miyano-san's turn to ask the Seirin boys this time!"

Miyano tried to compose herself but failed because she was still flustered. "Of course! So let's start with Hyugga-kun."

"Eh? Me?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled deeply. "Someone who has short hair and maybe athletic? Knows a lot about basketball and…" Everyone looked at him with knowing looks.

"Hmm Hyugga that's very specific. Are you talking about Riko?" Kiyoshi stated innocently.

"Ehhhhhhh!" Everyone said in unison. "Wha! Captain and Coach! Are they really going out?" One of Seirin's freshman trios blurted out.

"W-wait! What are you all talking about?" Riko stuttered, she did it countless times that day.

"It's coincidence!" Hyugga interrupted.

"Then let's just end it there shall we?" Miyano said with hint of annoyance. "What about Kiyoshi-kun?"

"Someone who likes to have fu~n!" He said with glee and broad smile.

"Someone who'll laugh at my jokes. So I can say 'I laugh you!' (I love you). Izuki stated with a smiling face.

"Die Izuki! Bury yourself and never comeback!" Hyugga screamed at Izuki's face.

Mitobe nodded and smiled. "Mitobe said someone who can express herself well." Koganei relayed the message to everyone.

Another commercial break.

"How about we ask the girls this time?" said Sasaki.

Kagami suddenly stood and said, "Wait I haven't given my answer yet!"

"There's no need Kagami-kun, we all know your type." Kuroko nonchalantly stated.

"Yeah Kagami don't waste your breath." Aomine added while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Kagami-cchi I can introduce you to a lot of mature women in my agency!" Kise taunted and again emphasized the word 'mature'.

"What the heck's wrong with all of you?! Fine!" He sat back and shut his mouth.

Miyano cleared her throat. "So Momoi-san what…" She hadn't finished asking yet but Momoi interrupted her.

"Of course my type is Tetsu-kun!" She said with a big smile.

"You mean someone similar to Kuroko-kun?" Miyano tried to clear things up.

"No! Not similar but 100% Tetsu-kun, body and soul." She clearly stated.

Miyano was thinking, 'What's so good about that kid? Except for his sharp tongue, he's nothing special at all.'

"Well sure, what about Aida-san?"

Riko began to sweat and blush. "Me? Ah hahaha…I haven't really thought of it." She accidentally glanced at Akashi who pierced her with a glistening stare. "Maybe someone who…who…" She covered her face with her palm. "This is so embarrassing!"

Every Seirin members' thoughts, 'Coach you're the most embarrassing of us!' And of course no would dare to voice it out except…

"Coach you're the most embara…hmmmpp." Everyone from Seirin stopped Kuroko from triggering a lethal weapon aka Aida Riko.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Riko asked Miyano back.

"No not really. So in the end you're all still brats who don't know exactly what they want." Miyano was almost at the end of her patience that she could no longer control her annoyance.

"Huh?" Riko said with an irritated stare.

"I thought at least you'd say, your type is like that 4 eyes over there. Or that giant with the goofy smile. Or maybe that red-head shorty with a God-like complex? Brats are just brats." She stated flatly. Miyano seemed to have forgotten that she was on national TV. Everyone was quiet after her short speech. It was eerily quiet. Then it dawned on her, but it was already too late.

"Shintaro…hand me that Swiss knife." Akashi said with terrrfying aura surrounding him. Everyone in the audience flinched.

"What are you going to do with it Akashi?" Midorima asked when he already knew the answer. He didn't have a death wish, he was only confirming.

Akashi stood and glared at Miyano with his heterochromatic eyes of red and gold. Miyano was frozen on her seat.

"I have to kill a witch with a poison tongue." Akashi's words were dripping with menace.

"Oh oh! Murasaki-chhi stop Akasi-cchi, he's going to murder Miyano-cchi!" Kise wailed on top of his lungs.

"Ehhh why me? Don't wanna. Aka-chin do you want me to stop you?" Murasakibara asked Akashi.

"No Atsushi, keep quiet and finish your snack." Akashi answered.

"Ok, good luck then Miya-chin. You better run for your life." Murasakibara said while yawning.

Miyano was still frozen in shock on her seat. She couldn't move or utter a word.

"Oh this is awesome! Competitive spirit indeed!" Sasaki said. He stood up and motion to the director to keep on going live despite all the commotion happening.

"Shintaro, the Swiss knife!" Akashi shouted to Midorima.

Midorima was still battling with himself whether he's going to hand it to Akashi or not. But still he was only human. Survival instinct prevailed. He didn't want to die just yet. Reluctantly he handed the Swiss knife to Akashi's waiting hand and slowly closed his eyes. 'Forgive me Miyano-san, may you rest in peace,' was his last thoughts.

'I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!' Miyano kept chanting in her head while Akashi was walking slowly towards her with a Swiss knife in his hand.

Out of the blue or more like a blessing in disguise but not quite; Kise flew towards the front and landed in between Akashi and Miyano. Akashi was surprised and tumbled on Kise's body. He got off balanced and fell. He hit his head on Miyano's heels. Akashi was unconscious.

"Yosh we got it! Miyano-san's safe for now!" Aomine shouted atop the bleachers. Kuroko was cheering with his right fist pumped up in the air.

"Good job Kise!" Kagami congratulated Kise. Kise was standing up and smiling at Miyano.

"Thank God Miyano-cchi you're still alive!" Kise said it like it's one of the basic commodities of life.

Miyano's face was still full of horror. She hadn't recovered yet from the shock and stayed glued on her seat.

"Like hell I'll forgive that bitch! Let me go!" Riko was rampaging and trying to get out of Hyugga and Kiyoshi's grip.

"Riko calm down!" Kiyoshi tried to pacify her.

"If you hurt her, it will affect the team!" Hyugga added.

"It won't leave a mark I swear! I'll make it really quick!" Riko flared up.

Kise shouted back to the three atop the bleachers. "Aomine-cchi and Kagami-cchi you're both meanies! Kuroko-cchi they bullied me again!" Kise was crying a river.

"It's Kise-kun's fault. You're easy to pick on." Kuroko said without any hint of concern to Kise.

"Wahh! Kuroko-cchi's mean too!" He noticed that they're still live and the audience were just dumbstruck watching them. He picked up his photo book and faced the camera. "Hi! This is my new photo book, we launched it last week! So get a copy ok, it's available in all convenience stores and book stores nationwide!" He finished with a wink and a blinding smile.

Murasakibara and Momoi were trying to wake Akashi. Midorima was about escape the deranged place but he remembered something. His lucky item! He couldn't get out of that building without his lucky item.

He went back and saw that Akashi was still unconscious. He took the Swiss knife, stood and ready to leave when Akashi suddenly grabbed his foot.

Midorima lost his balance and let go of the knife. The knife went flying down on Kise's face! Yes! The knife was imbedded in between Kise's eyes! Kise's cover photo in his photo book got stabbed by the knife; only missing Kise's head by an inch.

"Uwahh!" Kise cried. "That was so close! Who threw the bloody knife?!" Kise shouted while looking for the culprit who ruined his cover photo.

"Kise-kun the knife isn't bloody at all." Kuroko stated the obvious while taking out the knife from Kise's photo book.

Akashi woke up and shot I'll-kill-you-glare at Midorima. "Shintaro you dare defy me?" Midorima gulped.

"It wasn't me and I was just taking back my lucky item." He adjusted his glasses.

Akashi was eyeing everyone in the studio around him. Aomine and Kagami were arguing about boobs and mature women. Seirin's captain and 'Iron Heart' were trying to pacify their coach. Some of Seirin members were just doing whatever they want. Murasakibara and Momoi were discussing sweets and baking.

Then Akashi's eyes landed on Kise and Kuroko. He saw Kuroko holding the knife. He walked towards them, "So Tetsuya you were the one who dared to defy me?" Akashi asked Kuroko coldly.

Kuroko faced Akashi with the same blank expression he had. A few minutes passed and no ones blinking. It was a battle of stare. Everyone became quiet. Akashi sighed and closed his eyes. "It's your win Tetsuya," he said with a smile while opening his eyes. He looked back at Miyano and smirked. "I was only joking Miyano-san but we'll certainly see each other again sometime." It might have sounded pleasant but for Miyano it seemed more of a threat.

He walked past Kuroko and patted his shoulders. "Let's go Atsushi. Take care of your self, Tetsuya." It was almost a whisper but he definitely heard it and put a smile on his face, which was rare at least for Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You too, Akashi-kun." He bowed a little and said softly with the rarest smile that Kuroko could manage to express.

Miyano snapped back to reality. It was like waking from a nightmare. "Wait! What just happened? Are we still on live?" She turned to Sasaki, "Sasaki-san what is happening?"

"Hmm…this is what you call a reality TV. Isn't this great? We caught on camera these youngsters' aspirations, dreams and determination. You don't often see these things happening." Sasaki walked back in front of the camera.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you have just witnessed is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact we should be proud of these kids. They're honest with their feelings. They're aware of their weaknesses but they're working hard to achieve their dreams and aspirations." Everyone became silent and listened attentively to Sasaki.

"I believe that this generation of youth is changing. Not just themselves but they're changing us too. I believe in them." He faced the GOM and Seirin. "I have faith in all of you." He said proudly and with a big smile.

The studio audience stood up and clapped. The viewers watching in their homes were also cheering. Seirin and the generation of miracles minus Akashi and Murasakibara were awestruck at that moment.

"And that would be all for our show tonight. Thanks to all of our guests, Seirin and the Generation of Miracles!" Sasaki shouted while pumping his fist in the air. "Miyano-san would you like to say something?" Sasaki turned to ask Miyano.

Miyano walked beside Sasaki. "Thank you to all of our guests tonight. That was a very memorable experience for me." 'I thought I'll die'.

Kuroko walked over to Miyano and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Miyano asked curiously.

Sasaki tried to peak on the piece of paper Kuroko handed Miyano.

"That's Kagami-kun's phone number, because Kagami-kun is a Madame killer." With the same deadpan expression, Kuroko Tetsuya finished the show with a blow.

"Hahaha! I'm really your number 1 fan Kuroko-kun!" Sasaki beamed with a face-splitting smile.

Miyano with a horrified look was blushing as red as Kagami's hair. (AN: Akashi left already.) She pulled her hair out. "Damn brats!" She shouted but didn't let go of the piece of paper. She's a cougar. ^ ^

"Kuroko! Damn you! I'll kill you!" And the tiger roared throughout the studio.

Kuroko Tetsuya used misdirection and escaped death from the hands of a tiger known as Kagami Taiga.

Meanwhile, everyone already left the studio and went home; however Midorima Shintaro was still inside the said place. Searching and searching for his lucky item. He couldn't go home without it or he will face the biggest misfortune of his life.

"Not here! Not here! Not here! Where is it?!" Midorima's voice echoed through out the building.

Kuroko was about to change his clothes when he reached home and noticed something inside his pocket. He pulled it out. Whoalla! It's Midorima's lucky item!

"Ah, Midorima-kun's lucky item," Kuroko mumbled to himself and stared at the object in his hand. "Well it's almost the end of the day. Maybe he doesn't need it anymore." He said with a blank look as usual and tossed the knife in the trash.

**~~~~Owari~~~~**

**Author's note:** It's been a while since I wrote a fanfic so let me know what you think. Don't take this story too seriously, this is just a crack fic written out of boredom. Maybe I'll write something serious next time. Ja ne! ^ ^ And I apologize if there would be mistakes like grammar and typos.


End file.
